


A Knife Hidden in Hand

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Soul Eater, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Soul Eater AU, Weapon/Meister AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: A witch attacks, two parents are killed, and two boys are left to fight alone.OrThe Soul Eater AU where Mob and Ritsu are a Weapon and Meister pair.





	A Knife Hidden in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> @arsenicgrace made this amazing [art](http://arsenicgrace.tumblr.com/post/164474211468/soul-eater-au-the-demon-weapon-brothers-kageyama) and inspired me to post my own Soul Eater piece. This was written awhile back, I just cleaned it up for posting. I hope you like it.

A laugh echoed through the air, ricocheted oddly around the wreckage of the Kageyama house. It was hardly more than the skeleton structure of the once quaint home, nothing but a few walls and burning furniture, the ceiling having caved in on the initial attack.

"You Meister's think you can take on every witch, but you come up against one when you're unprepared and now look at you? Dead dead dead, all so dead." The newt-like witch laughed over the bodies of the boys' parents.

"No! Mom, Dad!" Ritsu tried to run towards the chaos, maybe help his fallen family, but Shigeo held him back.

"No, Ritsu! You can't! You'll die!" Shigeo's breath came out ragged, fear and grief shining in his dark eyes. They'd been asleep only moments before, awoken by the sounds of their house falling apart around them and the screams of their parents. Now Shigeo held his brother back as he tried desperately to hide out of sight of the witch, using what pieces of the house there were left for cover. She hadn't noticed them yet, even with Ritsu's screams, but if he didn't stop it was only a matter of time before they were found and killed.

"I don't care, that witch hurt Mom and Dad, we have to do something!"

"They're gone, Ritsu! I can't-" His eyes flicked to the bodies and he shuddered. "I can't see their souls anymore. And that witch, she's too strong for us."

Ritsu grit his teeth, but he held back, grief welling up in his own heart. He knew his older brother was right. They were only 7 and 8, they didn't have any kind of training. "Fine... we have to go, then. Before she finds -"

"Well well well, what's this? Two children hiding in a corner like cowards." The witch grinned wickedly as she hovered over the two. "My, aren't you cute?"

Shigeo moved in front of his brother, ignoring the way Ritsu bristled at the comment. "Leave-Leave us alone. You got what you wanted, let us go."

The witch let out a sigh, as if she really regretted what she had to say. "Can't do that, little weapon. If I let you two grow up, you'll just kill more of my kind and I can't have that."

Shigeo flinched back a step. His eyes whipped between his brother and the threat in front of them, but they were trapped. Boxed in by the debris and the witch herself.

"Shige." Ritsu said quietly, "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

Shigeo's breathing hitched and his wide eyes turned to Ritsu. There was a brief moment when their eyes met and a veil seemed to fall over Shigeo's face, shutting out all fear.

He took a deep breath to focus and nodded his head, "Right." He began to glow and shrink into a ball of light, spinning until Ritsu caught him out of the air and materializing as his weapon form.

The witch blinked before bursting into laughter. "Kid, what are you doing? You're what, 6? 7? Are you seriously going to fight me with that letter opener?"

Ritsu growled, holding his brother- now in the form of a knife the size of his palm- ready in front of him. "Don't underestimate us." A flash of light and the small knife grew to a sword, shining with brilliant colors as Ritsu drove an attack forward. But he was young, inexperienced. Although he and his brother resonated well, they still didn't have the knowledge they would need to actually win in a fight with a human, let alone a grown witch.

The witch side stepped out of the way of the blow, dodging for a bit before sending in her own attack. She didn't even need to use a spell. She simply sent her power through a kick and her small opponent went flying. "This is just sad, really."

Ritsu tried again, but he wasn't used to wielding his weapon. He was growing tired, the tip dipping as it grew heavier and heavier in his hands. This wasn't right, he should have been able to hold Shigeo without tiring this easily. But he wasn't strong enough, their resonance wasn't strong enough, and because of that they suffered.

-Ritsu look out!- Shigeo shouted the warning, but Ritsu was too slow to dodge the attack. A burst of color and light exploded in front of them and the two were thrown back into one of the remaining walls of what was once their home. Ritsu's body made a loud thud as he impacted with the wall, falling limply to the ground, out cold.

Shigeo flashed out of his weapon form, crouching over his brother and shaking his shoulder. "Ritsu, Ritsu get up! Ritsu!"

His younger brother groaned, but did not rise. Shigeo's panic rose as he saw blood ooze out of a wound above his little brother's eye. He flinched back at the sight, his breathing rate increased and he looked back and forth between the witch and his brother.

He was feeling weak and scared, but he knew he had to take care of his brother. It was his job, the one thing that his parents had engrained into him since Ritsu had been born.

_"Protect him, Shigeo. Keep your little brother safe."_

As his older brother and as his weapon, it was his duty to protect Ritsu. Even at the cost of himself.

Shigeo stretched out an arm over his brother, a futile gesture to safeguard him. "Please. Just let us go."

"I already told you I can't do that." The witch twirled a hand, magic coalescing in her palm as she readied her attack. "Don't worry though. I'll make this quick."

She stretched out her hand, palm aimed at the pair. "Say goodbye, little weapon."

Shigeo didn't even think about his actions, he simply lunged at the witch. He flew forward, his fingers becoming like silver talons as his panicked instincts allowed him to manifest part of his weapon form while remaining human. He swiped, catching the witch and making her shriek in surprise and pain.

"You little rat!" She screeched, throwing her magic at him and flinging Shigeo far and away from his brother. Through the haze of pain, he was at least grateful for that. Maybe the witch would forget about Ritsu all together and he would be ok. Shigeo could die happy if that were true.

The witch stomped over to her prey, anger seething and making her aura flare. The wind picked up and she sent another attack to the prone form before her. "I was going to kill you quickly, but I think I'll enjoy watching you suffer."

Before he knew it, fingers wrapped around his throat and cut off all oxygen. He scrambled for purchase, trying to get free but he was too slow to move. The blades dissolved back into his small fingers and he had no strength to pull them away. He was panicking, black closing in from the edges of his vision. The last thing he saw was his brother's bleeding form, and everything went dark.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hey, hey kid, you ok?"

Shigeo's eyes flew open with a gasp, he saw a man standing over him, an umbrella folded up and resting against his shoulder as he crouched over him. He flew up to a sitting position, startling the man and making him lean back at the sudden movement.

"Ritsu!" He cried out, but then doubled over in pain as his body protested the quick movement.

"Woah woah, easy there! You're hurt pretty bad, take it easy." The man placed a hand on Shigeo's shoulder gently, encouraging him to lay back down. He went down, but only because he lacked the strength to resist.

"You're going to be ok, alright? My name's Reigen Arataka, can you tell me your name?" The man said soothingly, eyes roaming the small boy to check for any obvious injury but nothing was bleeding.

"My- my brother..." Shigeo tried again, but the man hushed him.

"He's fine, a little banged up but I already patched him up as best I could. There's not much I can do, but I've already called for help. Now I just need to check on you, so... can you tell me your name?"

Shigeo blinked, put at ease by the calm voice and reassurance that his brother was safe. He relaxed, suddenly overcome by exhaustion and pain. His vision was fading out again, but before he passed out he was able to mutter his name. "Kageyama. Kageyama Shigeo."

Reigen let out a soft sigh, not all that surprised that the boy, Shigeo, had lost consciousness. He looked like he'd been put through a blender. His clothes were torn to shreds, his hair stood at odd angles, and his body was littered with bruises and cuts. He checked one more time for any sign of serious injuries, but it looked like he'd been able to bandage the worst of it. Anymore wouldn't do any good without proper medical attention.

His honey eyes roamed the area around him with a thin frown, hand closing tight around the umbrellas handle when he saw the bodies of the parents lying on the ground. He had been on the way to this area, following a lead on a witch, but it looked like she'd been able to find her target before he found his, leaving two boys orphaned and alone.

-Reigen?-

The man shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced to the umbrella in his hands. "Sorry Serizawa. Did you say something?"

There was silence, but Reigen knew it was just his Weapon gathering his words. -The witch did all this?-

Reigen let out a sigh before straightening up and stretching his back with a loud pop. "Yeah." He said sadly, eyes lingering on the dead bodies again, "It looks like it."

-Then... if this was the witch... where is she now?-

Reigen's eyes flicked back to Shigeo, a thoughtful frown and a raised eyebrow at what he suspected to be the truth. He hadn't made it in time to see what happened, but on his way here he'd seen a bright light and a shock wave had hit him a moment later from several meters out. He'd seen a soul in that shockwave, something massive and untamed and beyond just powerful. Looking at the two souls here with him, it was clear it wasn't the same power that lay unconscious now. But Shigeo's soul... it held something within it that he couldn't make out. Something barely there that Reigen knew he wouldn't have even caught a glimpse of had he not been as strong as he was.

"Something tells me," Reigen began carefully, "We won't need to worry about her anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* I have bits and pieces of this world in my head. If I add anything, it'll end up being fragments all playing in the same world unless I think up a plot. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Come talk head canons with me [here](https://frootysparkycakes.tumblr.com) and leave a review so I know how I did?


End file.
